matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Carbine
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 60 (max 600) (default 300)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 360 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Mega Carbine is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.8.0 update. Appearance It is a rifle with the skin smiliar to that of the Industrial Nailer. It has a somewhat large barrel with the light-gray accent and the neon in the exhaust. The weapon features the skeleton stock, brown handle, Picatinny rail with the 4X scope, Beta C-Mag-style energy rounds with the light-blue "straps" which looks like the belt-fed ammo, but serving no purpose in the moment. Under the barrel is the gray tube connecting to the end pipe with the front sights. Strategy It deals awesome damage, good fire rate, great acpacity, good mobility and lossless accuracy. Tips *Headshot is recommended for more damage. *Use the scope to encounter longer ranged enemies. *Make sure to aim very well in order to not waste ammo. *While it has 60 rounds on hold, it holds up to 600 reserve in max, while the reserve in default is 180. *The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. *Benefit from its never-losing accuracy. *Despite what its appearance suggests, it lacks the ability to break through walls, so be careful when engaging players with weapons with wall break. *Its 4x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *While it has 120 mobility, it is recommended to equip with high mobility ones for ease of running. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Pair this with the Cowboy Hat to reduce the weapon's reload time. *You can use this in most ranges. However, long range is recommended to best benefit from the ultimate accuracy it deals. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Get in close range. However, beware that experienced users can kill you without the scope. *Taking cover is the recommended when engaging a player with this weapon, due to the weapon's lack of ability to break through walls. Also be sure to use a wall break weapon so that way you can shoot through the wall. Be advised when using the Railgun to do the job, as the large recoil could cause it to misfire. *Any one-shot kill weapon can be victorious. *Taking cover is recommended when engaging a player with this weapon, due to the weapon's lack of ability to break through walls. *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a decent reload. Theme *Futuristic-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *A closer look of this weapon reveals that it is loosely based from the Heckler & Koch G36. *The skin itself strongly resembles that of the Industrial Nailer, indicating that it is a rifle version of the latter. *Despite sharing the same skin of the latter, it does not feature a wall break. *It takes exactly six seconds to deplete the ammo on use when holding the fire button. *Contrary to popular belief (mostly sprung from one Discord server in particular), it is nowhere near a reskin of most weapons. *The design itself is modeled after the Automatic Destroyer Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed